d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Klavikus, Exiled Demon Prince
Klavikus was once a Demon Prince, ruling much of the Abyss, but was exiled and imprisoned countless eons ago in a secret prison, locked with a seal that can be undone by anyone who finds it... however, the location of the seal is a terrible secret, bound by a terrible magic that prevents any knowledge of the whereabouts to leak out (the Knowledge (Location of Klavikus's Prison) DC is infinite). This secret is written down in only one place: a scroll that can only be unsealed by the power of a Demon Monarch (Divine Rank 16 or higher). While the secret keeping magic prevents a knowledge check to find the prison, a sufficiently high Bardic Knowledge check will suffice. However, the Bardic Knowledge DC to remember Klavikus' mere existance is 40. To remember that he was imprisoned requires a DC 80 check, and to remember the location of his prison requires a DC 120 check. Statblock , 19-20/x3) Jaws of Klavikus (8d6 +Spell Suck + / ), Wing +98/+98 (2d6+9 ) Tail Slam +76 (4d8+19 +prismatic ray (DC 27)) |BAB=+48 |grp=+70 |space=10 ft. |reach=10 ft. |atkopt=Improved Grab, Uncanny Power Attack, Great Cleave, Sneak Attack +12d6, Death Attack DC 32 |magic= |SLAcl=48 |SLA= :At will - animate dead, blasphemy, blur, charm person, commune, create undead, darkness, deeper darkness, desecrate, detect chaos, detect good, detect law, detect magic, dream, etherialness, fear, fireball, geas/quest, greater dispel magic, greater teleport, hold person, greater invisibility, magic circle against good, majic jar, major image, produce flame, polymorph, pyrotechnics, read magic, sending, scrying, suggestion, symbol of death, telekinesis, tongues, unholy aura, unholy blight, unhallow, wall of fire; :8/day - wish :3/day - mass meteor strike (see artifact ring below for details) :1/day - fire storm, hellball (epic spell), implosion, meteor swarm. |str=46 |dex=26 |con=32 |int=21 |wis=26 |cha=34 |sq=Grant Spells |feats=Cleave, Epic Weapon Focus (Claw), Great Cleave, Improved Critical (Claw), Improved Critical Multiplier (Claw), Improved Natural Attack (Claw), Improved Initiative, Improved Rapidstrike (Claw), Improved Sunder, Killer Instinct, Power Attack, Rapidstrike (Claw), Superior Natural Attack (Claw), Tenacious Magic (greater invisibility), Tenacious Magic (blur), Weapon Focus (Claw) Divine Abilities Apocrypha, Celerity, Divine Sneak Attack, Epic Presence, Goetic Blood, Greater Aura, True Strike (Claw), Uncanny Power Attack |skills=Maven: All PHB skills at max ranks. , , , , , }} Details Equipment Major Artifact - Jaws of Klavikus The Jaws of Klavikus are fearsome and mysterious. Taken forcibly from Klavikus's mouth, they can be worn outside a person's natural teeth, enhancing that person's natural bite attack if they have one (but granting no benefit otherwise). The ebon teeth and jawbone will actually resize themselves to fit into any mouth. A bite attack with the Jaws cannot miss on anything other than a natural 1. If facing a foe who cannot be hit except on a natural 20, the jaws cancel that ability out and the attack is rolled as normal, albeit at an additional +22 to the attack roll. This bonus to attack increases by 1 each round he attacks a specific foe. Additionally, the bite attack deals 22 additional damage on top of what they would normally do. If the foe should survive this attack, each additional attack adds a point of additional damage (so +23 on the second attack, +24 on the third, and so on). Whenever his bite attack strikes a foe, that foe must make a fortitude save or simply fade away into nothingness. The save DC is equal to 38 at Klavikus's first attack, but each additional attack raises the DC by 1 (whether these attacks succede or fail). A creature that has faded away can be restored by a wish spell, but that wish must succede against spell resistance equal to the same DC the creature had to make when it faded away. The jaws are evil aligned, and any non-evil being wearing them suffers 24 negative levels for the duration of the period they wear them. Any good-aligned being that willingly uses the jaws in combat must succeed on a Will DC 96 saving throw or have their alignment permanently shifted one step towards evil. Any non-evil being that willingly uses the jaws in combat must succeed on a Will DC 48 saving throw or have their alignment permanently shifted to evil. The DC for this saving throw increases by one for every attack made with the jaws. :The Jaws of Klavikus are equivelent to a +22 Bitter, Fading, Opening, Unerring "Jaws of the Dragon" Major Artifact - The Wings of Klavikus When slain, Klavikus's wings can be hacked off his body and worn like a cloak. Klavikus's wings cause his position to seem to be constantly fading into the background, providing him with a 50% miss chance to be hit. This ability is in addition to other sources of miss chance, such as that from displacement or etherialness. The wings are incredibly nimble, and seem to have a mind of their own, moving Klavikus out of the way of attacks before he's even aware of them. This manifests in the form of a +32 Insight Bonus to AC. For Klavikus, this also manifests as a +32 insight bonus to his attack roll with his wings. The wings are evil aligned, and any non-evil being wearing them suffers 24 negative levels for the duration of the period they wear them. Any good-aligned being that willingly wears the wings must succeed on a Will DC 96 saving throw or have their alignment permanently shifted one step towards evil. Any non-evil being that willingly wears the wings must succeed on a Will DC 48 saving throw or have their alignment permanently shifted to evil. Major Artifact - The Tail of Klavikus Klavikus's tail can be severed and held in the hand, like a rod, and even used to attack. The tail is an incredibly wily entity, and even when severed can automatically block the first two melee attacks against the wielder per round. When used to attack, it attacks at a +10 modifier and also delivers an effect akin to one of the rays of a Prismatic Ray spell, two rays on a critical hit. The DC for effects that allow a save is 27. The tail is intellegent, chaotic evil in alignment, and has an ego of 62. It will refuse to willingly function for any good or neutral aligned character trying to use it, and also has no respect for anyone weaker than Klavikus (in terms of HD). If a weak but evil creature attempts to weild the tail, the tail will function only so long as the wielder agrees to find someone worthy of the tail. Minor Artifact - Ring of Forgotten Hellfire This ring appears to be made of pure gold, but is infact crafted and carved from an Awakened Living Fireball, frozen in time. The wearer of this ring is granted the following benefits: *'Fiery Blast (Su):' Any weapon (including natural weapons) wielded by the wearer deals an additional 6d6 points of fire damage. This damage is multiplied on a critical hit, depending on the weapons critical hit multiplier. *'Fire Absorption (Su):' The wearer is healed by fire damage. *'Mass Meteor Strike (Su):' 3/day the wearer can cause dozens of meteors to explode within his divine aura. This effect deals 24d6 fire damage and 8d6 bludgeoning damage to any targets within their divine aura (minimum 40 foot radius). Those caught in the blast can make a Reflex save (DC 40) for half of the bludgeoning damage and none of the fire damage. The wearer of the ring also suffers 8d6 damage from the meteors themselves but is healed 24d6 hit points from the fire (a net effect of 16d6 hit points healed). The Ring is intellegent, and has an Ego of but because it is frozen in time, it can do nothing and communicate nothing except during a Time Stop spell. If the wearer of this ring is ever under the effects of a Time Stop, the wearer of the ring must succeed at an ego check or the ring, having suffered horrible tortures in order to become the artifact, will inflict 10d6 sonic damage on the wearer as it screams in agony, and the wearer must make an additional ego check or simply die outright. If the Ring of Forgotten Hellfire is ever destroyed via a casting of Mage's Disjunction, the Awakened Living Fireball is unfrozen from time, and enlarges itself to its full size and full hitpoints instantly, immediately engulfing the wearer (who likely no longer has the benefits of Fire Absorbtion). The Awakened Living Fireball in question is not formed from a regular fireball, but rather from a Maximized, Double Empowered, Fireball (a 10th level equivelent, with saves as a 10th level spell), and due to the torture involved in creating the ring, it has the Atata template applied. See: The Forgotten Hellfire Abilities Divine Bonus: Klavikus is a lesser deity, and as such adds a +8 divine bonus to: armor class; attack rolls; checks (ability checks, caster level checks, skill checks, turning checks); difficulty class (for any special abilities, spell-like abilities, spells); initiative; saving throws and spell resistance. Improved Grab (Ex): If an infernal hits with a claw, it deals normal damage and attempts to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. Infernals can use this ability on Large and smaller creatures. The infernal has the option to conduct the grapple normally, or simply use its claw to hold the opponent. Each successful grapple check it makes during successive rounds automatically deals standard claw damage, in addition to automatic spell suck damage. Integrated Assassin Levels (Ex): Klavikus has 24 integrated levels of assassin, giving him the following abilities: *'Sneak Attack' +12d6. Half this damage is Divine Damage and therefore effects even those normally immune to critical hits. *'Death Attack' Anytime Klavikus makes a sneak attack, he also makes a death attack, which can either paralyze or kill outright. If the victim of such an attack fails a Fortitude save (32) against the kill effect, she dies. If the saving throw fails against the paralysis effect, the victim is rendered helpless and unable to act for 1d6+24 rounds. If the victim’s saving throw succeeds, the attack is just a normal sneak attack. *'Poison Use:' Assassins are trained in the use of poison and never risk accidentally poisoning themselves when applying poison to a blade. *'Save Bonus against Poison:' +12 *'Improved Uncanny Dodge (Ex):' Klavikus can no longer be flanked, since he can react to opponents on opposite sides of him as easily as he can react to a single attacker. Characters with 28 or more levels of rogue can flank as normal. *'Hide in Plain Sight (Su):' Klavikus can use the Hide skill even while being observed. As long as he is within 10 feet of some sort of shadow, an assassin can hide himself from view in the open without having anything to actually hide behind. Maven (Ex): Klavikus has max ranks in every skill he has studied, which amounts to every skil listed in the PHB. Skills from other supplementary books have no ranks, as do theoretically existing skills such as "Knowledge (Quantum Physics)". If it isn't listed expressly in the PHB, he has no ranks in that skill. If it is, he has max ranks. Natural Effects Immunity (Su): Klavikus is unaffected by natural effects such as: ability damage, disease, natural elements (cold, drowning, fire, lava, lightning etc.), poison and so forth. He can still be affected by magical cold, magical disease, magical fire etc. Spell Suck (Su): If an infernal bites a foe, the foe loses one of its highest-level prepared spells or one of the spell slots for this day that it has not used. The victim chooses the prepared spell to lose. If the victim has no prepared spells or unused spell slots (either because it has exhausted its spellcasting for the day or because the victim is not a spellcaster), the bite instead deals 2 points of temporary Intelligence damage. Learned Spell Immunity (Su): If an infernal is affected by a spell cast by a particular spellcaster, the infernal thereafter becomes immune to that spell when cast by that spellcaster. Summon Fiend (Sp): An infernal can summon four balors per day. He can summon them all at once, or fewer at a time, but the daily total cannot exceed four. However many are summoned, this is a standard action. Design Notes CR derived as such: 26 base, +5.6 for 8HD, +26 for adding the lesser deity template. ECL is 68 + 5.6 + 40 = 113.6, which is used to calculate Klavikus's equipment. No, he doesn't get 113 levels of gold, instead, he gets 4 artifacts that an ECL 113 deity could have. Two of the artifacts are upgraded versions of artifacts found in the Epic Bestiary, upgraded by the difference between Klavikus's ECL and the ECL of the being possessing the artifact in the book. Category:CR 57 Category:Epic Category:Immortal's Handbook Category:Outsider